


Trust in the Force

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, could still be, could've been, might've been, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, but what if it wasn't the life you had lived? What if it's a life you should have lived, could have lived, could still live?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment, so I hope it makes sense! I just wanted to give them something, even if it was just flashes of something. Damn, these two really break my heart.

The light is moving towards them, impossibly fast and impossibly bright, and Jyn finds she can no longer face it. Cassian turns her away from it, even though his body is probably screaming at the movement, and Jyn smiles at this last act of kindness. The light hits them.

 

_ Flash _

 

She’s coughing, heaving, cold air assaulting her lungs. She needs to be running, but the cold, white substance underneath her moves an awful lot like sand. She’s scrabbling, can’t find purchase, her boots useless and her feet numb. The mechanical sound of an AT-AT behind her fills the pit of her stomach with dread, she dares not turn around but then she hears him.

 

“JYN!”

 

She looks up, at the crest of the hill she’s been trying to climb, and he’s there.  _ Cassian _ . She wills her frozen legs to move, and she doesn’t know how she manages it, but he’s closer, reaching out his hand, and she only needs to take it. Their hands touch.

 

_ Flash _

 

She’s behind a door, she wants to scream, they won’t let her in. She hears voices on the other side, angry, accusatory. She hears words like  _ monstrosity _ ,  _ weapon _ ,  _ again _ ,  _ destroy _ . She hears Cassian, not angry, but pleading. She slumps to the floor, and the immediate thought of her father makes her heart ache. I failed you, papa.

 

_ Flash _

 

There’s an explosion in the clear sky of the forest moon, and the sight of it makes her drop to her knees, as if the weight of a thousand galaxies had been lifted off of her shoulders. Someone puts a hand on her arm, and she looks up, into the clear, brown eyes of her captain.  _ Welcome home _ , he says, and crouches down to her level so he can press a soft kiss to her lips. She closes her eyes.

 

_ Flash _

 

She’s in a small room, and it’s cluttered with  _ things _ , she tries to get up but someone is trying to pull her down. Small hands, soft and chubby, pushing on her leg, and she looks down to see a beautiful face looking up at her, big brown eyes and the most radiant, toothless smile she’d ever seen. Giggles from the doorway and he’s there, leaning against the doorframe as he watches them. Her heart contracts in her chest at the sight of him, and she must’ve given him a look, because he quirks an eyebrow at her. She only smiles because it’s all she can do.  _ Dinner’s ready, my loves! _ He says, and she reaches down to pick up the child at her feet, holding her close. She walks towards the door to follow her husband.

 

_ Flash _

 

The person in the hologram is speaking, but she can’t hear the words. She recognizes the princess, older now, but still the same gritty determination reflected in her eyes. Jyn is tired, and what the princess describes is new, yet all too familiar. Ghosts she had buried long ago resurface, and she finds that years of contentment have made her weak to their influence. She bows her head, but Cassian is right there beside her, squeezing her hand, and she’s so grateful for this man who’s stayed with her, who’s built a life with her, beyond what either of them could have ever imagined. She squeezes back.

 

_ Flash _

 

It’s never ideal, nothing in life ever is, but it’s familiar at least. She finds herself on a beach again, but instead of fine, white sand, it’s dark colored pebbles beneath her feet. The cool wind sweeps her hair around, the spray from the ocean kissing her face. She looks around for him and sure enough he’s there, just up the beach from her, a few long strides and she would be with him. He’s yelling, panic distorting his face, and she looks towards the spot where he’s pointing. Along the coast, troopers are storming the beach, their white armor glistening in the sun and surf. Blaster fire erupts around them, and Jyn once more turns towards Cassian. He runs to her, and she to him, and they lock once more in a tight embrace. The light hits them.

 

_ Flash _

 

She takes in a halting breath, feels the sand beneath her, Cassian’s arms holding her. He’s turning her, away from the light that’s about to consume them, a parting gift, with sadness and longing in his eyes. But she suddenly grips his arms, and fixes him with a fierce look, willing him to see in her eyes what she just witnessed.

 

_ Trust in the force _ , her mother had said.

 

It’s a long moment, with time they don’t have, but Jyn needs him to know. She clutches at her necklace and he follows the movement with his eyes. He finally understands, a sound comes from his throat like a desperate sigh, his eyes fill with knowing tears. The light hits them.

 

_ Flash _

 


End file.
